The Queens Wedding night
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: Okay don't read if you don't want to know about the love life of Neal and Lindsey. Srsly don't do it.


**Okay I had to write this for my sake. WEDDING NIGHT!**

Neal spun me around the deck of the ship, slowing as he cupped my face and leaned in softly and kissed me, sealing our bond as protector and protectorate. Our minds flooded with each other's thoughts as we gently pulled apart.

_I love you, _he thought at me before scooping me up close to his chest spinning us around and smiling.

_Shut up and kiss me again_ I laughed. He smiled and pressed his forehead against mine and leaned in to kiss me again. I closed my eyes as our kiss deepened, his arms pulling me impossibly close.

We pulled apart softly. His eyes were dark and alight with an inner fire I felt coursing through my blood. He started across the deck with me still in his arms as he carried me to our cabin.

"Care to come to bed, Mrs. Caffery," he asked. I smirked knowing he called me that for his own sake. We had agreed that to keep each other safer I would keep my maiden name… for now anyway.

"That sound's most agreeable, Mr. Caffery," I agreed pressing my forehead to his and twining my fingers through his thick brown hair. He eased us into the cabin and I gaped at the scene set before us.

A cozy bed was made up and a room littered with rose petals. Soft music wafted from speakers placed all about the room and candlelight made everything have an ethereal glow about it.

"Wow," I breathed amazed at the romantic beauty of it all. Even more amazed that I liked it.

"Like it?" he asked hugging me closer.

"Usually I don't think I would but with you here it is perfect," I said leaning against him.

"Thank you," he said setting my feet down and kissing me softly.

"For what?" I asked uncertain of what he could be thanking me for.

"For saying yes," he whispered and I melted.

"I think I am the one who got the good end of that deal," I smiled flushing a bit and cupping a cheek pressing my forehead against his.

"That is debatable, Your Highness," he whispered back, sending shivers of delight down my spine.

"I am just a lowly half-breed who got lucky twice in one night," I muttered nuzzling his throat.

"Oh you are so much more… and it's about to be three times," he said raising his eyebrows suggestively causing me to flush in embarrassment.

"You have never done this before have you," he asked gently. I shook my head.

"When survival is an issue sex isn't high on the priority list, though Jess has said on numerous occasions I needed to get laid," I muttered, "I just never really had any… want for it."

"Then allow me to introduce you to the desire," Neal whispered kissing me fiercely as he made his way to our bed.

He lay me down gently and kissed me softly moving one arm from under my knees, the skirts of my gown shifting around us as he lay down beside me and partially atop me. He cupped my face with one hand and ran his other hand down my still clothed waist.

I sighed into his touch and my throat relaxed into a purr as he kissed along my neck and I nuzzled into his hair.

"Are you purring?" Neal chuckled.

"Can't help it," I murmured.

"I like it," he whispered, "Feel free to make any sound you like." I flushed and wondered what kind of sounds I could possibly end up making. I mean sure I had heard Jessica and Dean at it (you would have to be deaf not to at times) but I was sure I wouldn't make any sound like that.

He slid my zipper down my back as I arched up into his chest. I felt my heart quicken as his hands gently ghosted over my skin. He pushed my dress over my arms and ran clutched my hand in his pulling it up to his face.

"Are you nervous?" he asked softly.

"Mmm-hmm," I murmured.

"Just relax," he said, "I promise everything will be okay."

"I trust you," I whispered. Neal smiled and pressed his forehead against mine.

"You have no idea how much it means for me to hear you say that," he said. I smiled up at him and traced my fingers along his face.

His lips quirked up in a gentle smile and he framed my face with his hand. Our blue eyes met and he kissed me softly.

I ran my hands over his strong chest unbuttoning his waist coat and pushing both it and his jacket from his shoulders before trying to untie his tux bow tie.

Unfortunately I wasn't that good at it, "Arrgh! How the hell do you get this thrice damned thing off?" I demanded.

Neal leaned up and smirked and deftly pulled his tie from around his neck tossing it aside.

"That's just showing off," I said rolling my eyes.

"That was my life," he replied.

"Was?"

"You're my life now." I flushed and melted at the same time.

"Why me?" I asked softly. Neal looked at me confused.

"Why you what?"

"Why chose me? I mean you are a Greek god and I am a wretched Halfling. You could have any woman in the world… and you chose me… why?"

"Just because I _could_ have any woman doesn't mean I want any woman but you," he said softly brushing my hair back.

"I love you but you must have been blind or something. I have seen your art collection you have brilliant taste… except maybe in women."

"Maybe I was blinded by love," he said softly kissing up and down my neck. I groaned softly and moved into his touch. I felt his lips smirk up and his hand slide down my waist again.

"Maybe that's why I looked past all the fancy stuff, too," I moaned for him, "I don't usually go for all of that sort of stuff."

"Hmm," he purred and pushed my dress a little further down baring the tops of my breasts. My fingers were deft and swift unbuttoning his white dress shirt and pulling it free from his pants, pushing it from his torso.

I gave a sharp intake of breath at the sight of his muscular torso. I reached up cautiously glancing up at him and blushing. He smiled down at me and took my hand and placed it solidly on his chest.

"I am yours and you are mine," he whispered, "Touch me wherever you want. However you want," he said. I ran my hands over his strong muscular chest. I decided to lean up and kiss his chest. He gasped and smiled at me.

Neal started pushing my dress slowly down my waist revealing my bra and my pale stomach. I gasped at the kiss of the cold air on my stomach. His fingers danced up over my muscular abdomen and he kissed along the middle of my abs and up to the bottom of my bra.

My breath was coming in nervous hitches and my fists wove into his hair. His tongue traced along the bottom of my bra and sent chills all along my skin.

"N-Neal," I mewled his name.

He smiled up at me and slid a finger under the wire at the base of my breasts, the pad of his finger finding the soft flesh under my breasts (that quite frankly I didn't even know was there). I gasped and arched desperately up into his touch.

He slid his hand around behind me and flicked the bra open and pulled the cloth from around me. The cold beaded my nipples and my arms automatically moved to cover my chest.

"How the hell did you do that?" I asked breathless. "It took me five minutes to get into that thrice damned thing."

"I take it you don't wear bra's much?" he said smiling and pulling my arms free kissing along the valley of my breasts and then over the mounds of flesh themselves.

"I'm more of an old fashioned bindings kinda girl," I said, "Gives more support."

"Hmm guess I am going to have to remember that for the future," he said smiling and running his hand over my hip and kissing my stomach.

I closed my eyes melting at his touch. I fisted my hands in his hair and clenched my fists. He kissed back up my body and melded his mouth to mine.

I ran my hands down his waist and felt him pressing against me. I groaned as it sent unknown waves of pleasure and heat to my core. He smiled into my mouth looking into my sapphire blue eyes. Neal sat up and pulled me into his lap holding my waist close to him as he kissed over my skin my skirts bunched around us.

"I love you so much," he said into my ear, making my heart fluttering like a thousand butterflies.

"I love you, too," I whispered softly my voice cracking a bit.

"What's wrong?" he asked pulling back to look in my eyes.

"I have never had someone, other than family, tell me they loved me," I said, "It's just so… overwhelming."

"Well I am family now," he whispered sweetly. "I am your husband, your lover, and completely yours."

"Yes, mine. And I am yours. Forever. Eternally yours," I said. He smiled and kissed along my neck and back down my chest.

"I love the sound of that," he said softly. He pushed his hands down my hips, pushing my bejeweled skirts lower over my thighs.

I slipped my hands down his chest and unbuckled his belt sliding it from its belt loops. I nipped at his lower lip as he moved back up to my own mouth kissing me fiercely.

He gently lowered my body back to the bed discarding my dress and skirts from the bed leaving me in my undergarments. Neal was at my feet looking up my body. I flushed under his scrutiny.

"You know you are so very beautiful," he said, lifting my foot and kissing the inside of my ankle up to my knee and along the soft flesh of my inner thigh.

I gasped as his fingers brushed delicately over the heated flesh between my thighs. It was so heavenly I feared I might die. He noticed my reaction immediately and ran his hand over it again. I whimpered pitifully.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Mmm," I whimpered, amazed at how vulnerable he made me feel. And even more amazed at how okay I was with it.

"I like that sound," he whispered in my ear nipping at it. I felt him pressing eagerly into my stomach and groaning at the pressure against him.

"It seems I am not the only one with needs," I managed to say arching my belly against the bulge in his pants and giving it a bit of friction and causing him to groan deeply against me.

I ran my hands down his body again and in a couple of swift movements I had his pants unbuttoned and was rubbing at the bulge in his boxers causing him to groan into my neck.

"That's not playing fair," he gasped into my ear.

"I didn't know this was a game in which we were to play fair," I responded huskily in his ear.

"You learn fast."

"Living my life, you have to," I replied, using my toes to inch his dress pants off his body. He shifted so he could look in my eyes, his own blue orbs searching mine for any insight to my hectic past. Neal cupped my face gently and pressed his lips against mine again.

"I hope that you never have to go through anything like that ever again," he said softly.

I bit my lip and ran my hand over his smooth cheeks, "Let's not lose this moment. Love me."

"As you wish, My Queen," he whispered running his hand down my stomach and rubbing the damp flesh between my thighs causing me to groan and rut against his hand.

He took my hands and pressed them against his body rubbing down and hooking my hands in his boxers. I knew what he wanted me to do but I didn't know if I could. I had never seen a man completely naked before.

"I'm nervous. Help me?" I asked softly.

"Okay," he whispered taking my hands once again. I will never be able to convey how thankful I was that he didn't make fun of me in that moment. Here I was newly crowned Queen who had just taken out a major player in Hell and I was too scared to undress the man I had just been married to.

He slid our joined hands bunched in the fabric down his strong legs, freeing his hard member and kicking the cloth free. He lay back down, his erection smushed between our bellies. I could feel his pulse through the organ pounding a steady beat between us. My own heartbeat matching his own.

Neal smiled at me softly, cupping my face gently and kissing me. "Do you see what you do to me? I love you so much," he purred, his lips brushing mine. I smiled as tears of love pricked at my eyes.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, nuzzling into his neck, "I love you, too."

He slipped his hand down between us and rubbed at my core again. I arched up into him moaning as he dipped one finger into my core over and over again.

"Neal," I gasped.

Slowly he edged another into me making me groan desperately and buck wildly up into him, "G-grife!" I screeched, as my claws and fangs gently emerged from my hands and teeth for once. There was no blood spilled this time as rare an occurrence as that is.

"Y-yes!" I howled, "Neal, yes!" The coil burned tighter and tighter in me until finally it burst. I saw blinding light and my fangs snapped shut as I made a throaty moan.

He leaned up and looked into my now blood red eyes. I looked up in adoration at him and he looked back at me.

I was a touch scared that when he saw my demonic side he would take off running but he just traced my jaw and linked one hand in one of my claws lifting it to his mouth and kissing each sharp, thick, dark claw.

"You are worried?" he asked.

"I was," I said my teeth causing my voice to come out in a hiss.

"What of?"

"Does it matter, it didn't happen."

"I am a very curious person."

"And I am very quiet about my darker side."

"We are married now. I don't care how dark, how light, how good, or how bad you can get. I love _you_. So are you going to tell me or not because I am fairly certain I have ways I can make you talk."

"Oh really?"

He leaned down and kissed my stomach flicking his tongue in my belly button before delving two of his fingers into my core and flicking my clit and rubbing at a bundle of nerves causing me to yelp and tighten my legs around him.

Neal stilled his fingers. "You gonna tell me?"

"Are you going to keep moving?"

"Not if you don't tell me."

"Gah!" I yelled, in no mood to be toyed with, and yet I was putty in his rather skilled hands. "Fine! I was afraid… I was afraid you would go running when you saw my demon half emerge. Its not something many people find attractive."

"Well you shouldn't worry about that with me. I don't really care," he whispered softly leaning over me and kissing me. "Plus it's kind of sexy." I flushed at this as he pulled his fingers from me and lay me down on the bed once more.

"Now if you don't mind I am going to make love to my beautiful wife," he said smiling and taking my lips in a passionate kiss. I felt him press into me and tears sprang into my eyes. I clenched my eyes shut and he pulled back from the kiss, well wary of my fangs. I snapped my teeth shut whimpering as he pushed deeper into me until he was fully sheathed in my core. We were both gasping. I had tears leaking out of the corners of my eyes and I felt as if I had been torn apart from the inside. He lay down atop me kissing my tears away and pushing my hair back.

"It's okay," he crooned in my ear. "It's okay."

"It hurts," I whimpered, burying my face in the soft juncture of his neck. He held me closer and rubbed at my back.

"I know," he said. "Easy. I am going to pull out now. If you don't want to we won't go any further." He started to move out when a small wave of pleasure/ pain ran through my spine.

"Wait!" I gasped just as he was about to pull out of me. "Wait! It doesn't hurt as bad. Do it again," I said easing my legs around him. Neal eased back into me, his eyes showing adoration and his breathing growing heavier as he obviously tried to restrain himself.

"Is it getting better?" he asked. I nodded and released my clenched jaw.

"Much," I agreed. In fact it was growing to be rather delightful.

As if in response to that thought my arms tightened around him and my throat elicited an impassioned moan that may have possibly sounded like his name… with the demon in my voice it was hard to tell.

"Graaahhhnnn," I snarled closing my mouth trying hard not to bite him. Demons mark their mates with a bite on their neck that scars in their family symbol. Mine is a crescent moon from my Mother's side and Celtic weave around it from Father.

Neal could tell how much I was enjoying it and began thrusting a bit fiercer into me. I tossed my head back as he hit the sweet spot deep inside me.

"Yeeessss!" I hissed, eyes rolling back in my head. I shifted my claws to the mattress digging the strong knife like claws in the soft mussed sheets. My hips started bucking up involuntarily to meet his thrusts.

"Come when you want," he crooned in my ear. I let out a hiss my claws tearing into the mattress arching up into him.

It wasn't long afterwards that I did come. I gave a scream of his name arching up into him as he sank deep in me my walls quivering around him. I tried holding back my instinct as I was so good at doing.

"Let go," he whispered huskily. I gave a snarl and sank my fangs into the juncture of his shoulder and neck, marking him. He gave a shout and buried himself inside me and filling me with his seed calling my name huskily.

Neal collapsed beside me holding me close to his form. My fangs were still buried in his neck. I pulled the fangs from his flesh and ran my tongue over the wound sealing it with my demon saliva. The tangy taste of his blood mixed with his sweat produced an addicting elixir on my tongue.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing his neck where I bit both of us still gasping.

"It's my blood mark. It mixed both our blood and when it heals it will be the mark of my clan. A crescent moon surrounded by a Celtic weave," I replied, blushing a little.

He ran his hand over it and shrugged smiling at me, "It's alright. I like the thought of it," he said. "It's a way of saying I have married all of you now. For better or worse," he said nuzzling my hair.

"Till death do us part," I agreed drowsily, falling slowly to a sweet sleep in my husband's arms.

**Whoo! Fun times fun times. **


End file.
